never second best
by Kiseki-no-neko
Summary: Her brother was royally retarded. Not like that was some earth-shattering revelation or anything, but still, she hadn't known he was quite that dumb. -Oneshot- -Incest- -Cliff/Missy-


never second best

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: No, 'cause if I did, Cliff and Missy wouldn't have been siblings and would have gotten together!<p>

* * *

><p>By: Bunny-chan<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

* * *

><p>Written for the Porn Battle XIII. It's so sad when certain characters have better chemistry with each other than the ones they're supposed to get together with. Because CliffTorrence? Pffft, Cliff/Missy all the way, they always seemed to be happier in each other's presence than anyone else's, why did they have to be siblings? Also, people should write this pairing more, seriously! Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Her brother was royally retarded. Not like that was some earth-shattering revelation or anything, but still, she hadn't known he was quite that dumb. She stomped up the stairs and made her way to his room, shoving the door open without knocking, they never knocked, why start then? He didn't look up at her, or stop his task of tuning his guitar, "What do you want?"<p>

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Excuse me?"

She wondered how many times they'd have to talk about it before he got it through his thick skull, "You _still_ haven't talked to her!"

He scoffed, "I talked to her."

"Giving her sarcastic remarks after she poured her heart out to you at school does not count as talking to her."

He didn't reply, just strummed his guitar, and she glared at him, hands on her hips. She absolutely was not leaving until she got what she wanted. "Are you still here?" He finally looked up at her, raising an eyebrow, "You must be pretty serious about this, since you didn't even change."

She glanced down at herself, blinking in surprise. He was right, she was still in her cheerleading uniform, it was funny, how the thing she had mocked for so many years was what she was now. It still didn't have enough gymnastics in it as far as she was concerned, but she had gotten friends out of it, a best friend even, one her brother was being a jackass about. "I _am_ serious about this."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why the hell does this matter to you so much?"

"Gee, I dunno, maybe because I want my brother happy?"

He snorted, the song he was playing building in tempo, "No other reason than that?"

She swallowed, knew where he was going with that, he was baiting her, but she wouldn't play his game, "Why would there be?"

He gave a half smirk, "So, just being the concerned little sister, then?"

Well, that was what she was supposed to be at any rate, "Exactly."

The smirk dropped from his face, his eyes suddenly serious, "Fine, then you can tell this to your bestie, she said I believed in her, and I did, but I don't anymore, I don't believe in people who lie to me and fuck me over."

She sighed, "Torrence wasn't trying to fuck you over, she was just-"

"Whose side are you on, exactly? Don't try and defend her to me," he missed a few notes, "I'm not playing second fiddle to anybody, Missy."

She shook her head, practically stomping over to his bed, and leaning her face down to his, "You're a fucking idiot, Cliff."

His song sputtered and died completely when she pressed her lips to his. His fingers flexed briefly on the neck of his guitar, before he pushed it aside completely and grasped onto her hips, pulling her down on top of him. She pulled her mouth from his with a laugh, his fingers finding purchase in the fabric of her skirt, "I bet you're glad I became a cheerleader now, aren't you?"

"Well, it's always been my secret fantasy to fuck a cheerleader."

"Explains why you always enjoyed mocking them with me, they wouldn't have anything to do with you."

He rolled his eyes, "They didn't know what they were missing."

"No, they didn't." So it would feed his ego, but it was the truth, and his face split into a grin, before he could brag, she tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled him in for another kiss.

He pushed her top up, and she pulled back to tug it off, followed by her bra, and he tugged his own t-shirt off, bringing his arms back to wrap around her waist and pull her closer so they were chest to chest. He whispered for her to keep her skirt on, and she laughed, called him a perv, but her laughter turned into gasps when his hand slid underneath her skirt, his knuckles rubbing against her underwear.

She moved against him, hips rolling, "Don't fucking tease."

His grin was a little feral, "But I'm so damn good at it."

She groaned, dropping her face to rest into the crook of his neck, "Come on, already."

His free hand pressed against her spine, "Say the word."

She bit down on his shoulder, causing him to hiss, "Dick, _please_ ."

"Good girl." He murmured, then pushed her panties to the side and slid a finger inside of her, causing an embarrassing sounding whine to escape from her mouth.

She was already slick and ready for him, all her previous plans forgotten when he added another finger, twisting sharply. He ran his tongue along the line of her jaw and muttered, "Fucking beautiful."

It made her head spin, dizzying her further when she was suddenly pressed into his mattress and he was hovering over her. It wasn't what she had intended when she had stomped into his room, all righteous anger on her friend's behalf, but he always fucking did that to her, get under her skin and make her want to comfort him. Because she knew what it was all about, he never acted like it to outsiders, but her brother was insecure.

She raised a leg, toed at his jeans, "Off."

"Pushy, pushy." But he did as was told, she wrapped a hand around him, stroking slow and easy, rewarded with him growing harder and his moans.

He reached for a condom, tore it open and slid it on, reaching underneath her skirt to slide off her panties, "Ready?"

"Duh." Was her only answer, and then he was filling her, and her eyes slid close, as she surged up to meet him.

She hated herself for loving the way they moved together, how perfectly they seemed to fit, as her legs wrapped around his waist, and he sucked at the pulse of her throat. It was so wonderfully fucked up, she didn't want to give it up, she didn't want to give _him_ up, but she knew better, all good things had to come to an end. She swallowed the lump in her throat as his thrusts quickened, and she was pushed over the edge, and he was quick to follow, her name on his lips. That would change soon enough too.

He slid out of her, tossing the used condom into his trash can before curling back up beside her, pushing sweaty hair out of her eyes, rewarded with a sleepy smile, as she reached up to stroke his jaw, and he kissed her fingers, "You're never second best with me, Cliff." She couldn't help but whisper.

He nodded, and gave a small smile, "I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled. It meant she won, she could play the happy little sister, who cared if it hurt? Mission accomplished.


End file.
